Rosette Is It really you
by demon-boy-chrono
Summary: you just wonder who the hell put the flower's on rosette's grave. While putting the flower's on the grave they meet what was lost but found again
1. Intro or before the story you think

1932,Chicago,Near seventh bell,The frankford branch of magdalan order.

"If it hurts to keep waiting...You can always just stop". "When I was little I really hated to wait.So I Kept on running,but i'm diffrent now"."I'm not a child anymore"."I've relized that waiting can be a kind of fighting too". AH. "So that's how you get rid of your charge,is it?"

"Chrono..." "I'm fighting just waiting for you". "I'm fighting dealth". DING DONG DING DONG. "An attack!" "Get a hold of yourself Rosette you knew this day would come.It's ok.It's ok. No it's not ok!" My times up. "An attack,must respond to letter.Sombody joshua! Az! Somebody help me!" "Chrono". Chrono's not coming back."I'm going to die alone." A place to go back to."Chrono". "Chrono." "No I don't want to die.

KREEK. "Rosette"


	2. Flower's, and is she really back

So many year's have passed sence she laid cold in my arm's.I put her on the pue and ran and kept running. I could see everything fly by in a blur. Than the understanding of her dealth flowed into me. She's dead,she's dead how could I it's my fault.The tears came to taunt my face. "Danmit if only I had come sooner." "Goodbye Rosette goodbye my love."

Flower's. That's all I give her anymore.As I walked towards her grave I wish at least one more time to see her smile. Just once more. Yes I loved her. I set the flower's on her grave. "A great exorsist A loved one to many." "Almost mate". I wisperd. "But she is no more". "Rosette please forgive me." "Someone's coming." I hopped into a near by tree and watched. Who would come hear.

"Hey rosette I'm back." "Someone left flower's again." A girl no older than sixteen stood before rosette's grave.Her face was hidden by her blond hair.I took a form fit for meeting her.After her dealth all my wound's had healed exsept one.The only thing that could possibly never heal. I've had the same clothe's for decade's. I hopped out of the tree with skill no human could ever master. Everything had to be perfict.Everything.

I fell lightly to the ground so she coulden't know I was present."Hey rosette I found a photo about a month ago it was dated back to when you were in the magdalan order, I was wondering about something's,who was that boy with voilet hair, and the watch dangaling on your neck." "I've been reserching but all I really know is about the photo and where it came from sattela won't tell me more than that.""Get this sattela said I looked like you,even the temper yah know the bad streak to run and keep running." Ever sence that day with joshua." I can't belive it's only been a year rosette." "Well I must get going or sattela will yell at me for being late we alway's fight over something,but she is one one the kindest people i've ever met." The girl started to leave I must act now.

I tapped her arm lightly.She turned to face me fear and confusion clouded her eye's."May I ask you dear girl how you know her." I pointed toward's rosette's grave."She's my great aunt." "Thank you I will go now ." "Wait please I..." She grabbed my arm. "Your the boy from the photo But that was over sixty year's or more old." "How." "Who are you." " I can't tell you." She pulled her hair from her face to get a better look at him. " OHH god Rosette is it really you." She stared at me. "How do you know my name." "Your back I cried."

I pulled her close. Nuzzuling into her neck. "I've missed you rosette,It's been so long my love so long." she looked up fear writen in her delicate feature's. "wh-wh-who are you and how do you know about m-" I hushed her firmly pressing my lip's to her's.She relaxed in my enbrace. The liplock came to a slow end. She looked up into my eye's."What are you." She wisperd.

"I'm chrono a demon." "What do you mean a demon." "exactly that what human's fear." "I'm not afraid." "niether was she." I pointed at rosette's grave. " I love'd her." "But your back now rosette."

" I got you back." She looked down at her wrist."Crap I'm going to be late but it doesen't matter I need some answers."


	3. the answers Part 1

"Answer's?" "Yes I need them". I grabbed her hand and pulled her toward me. " I will tell you all you need to know but frist you need to get home it's about to rain." "but-" "For now you must, come back afterword's than we'll talk." It started to rain. I let go of her. " I'll be hear now go." She looked at me and then at rosette's grave. "promise." I smiled at her childish antic's. " I promise now get moving or your going to miss the bus." I wached her leave through the gate's. she turned around and waved. "See you later chrono." And with that she left.

I turned to rosette's grave. "I have another chance rosette." " Thank you." I walked towards the gate. " I have time."

Rosette was nearly bursting with joy when she got to school." What's up with you rosette it look's like you just beat the crap out of billy and got away with it." she smiled. " anna mary claire I met someone who has answer's about the photo,he promised to meet me after school." Anna looked at her. "So is he hot." "anna your a freak I just met him." Rosette blushed remembering the kiss he had given her."Soooo he is". Anna declared."Will you shut it you you you PILL."

The day passed by in light speed in rosette's oppinion. But in mine it was as slow as the time ticking down to the end. I sat up in the tree hiding my small form in the shadow's."CHRONO." I hopped from the shadow's frightening her. Rosette tumbled to the ground."Ouch that hurt." She looked up. "Ohh it's just you." She sighed. I grabbed her hand pulling her up off the ground."Sorry about that". I wisperd calmly."S'ok.""So you wanted answer's about rosette and about the picture","Yes." "Well let me start with the begining,when I met rosette."

1920

"Hey get back here billy." "She's going to kill us." Rostte threw the bucket missing both the boy's in the process. They fell to the ground.She grabbed a fist of billy's shirt. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID." She pointed towards the landry that was just cleaned and hung to dry,were now muddy and taterd."Can't you just clean it again." "Anyway's where's the bucket." A few feet away there was a bucket and joshua's head inside the bucket.Rosette ran over to joshua her anger forgotten.

"Joshua,Joshua answer me." "It wasen't are fault rosette." "Hahahahahah." Joshua lifted up the bucket and stuck his tounge out. "Got you.""YOU." His giggle's stopped and turned into a small coughing fit."Joshua are you ok did you take your meds." "Rosette I'm fine beside's I feal good today,cant I stay outside just a bit longer." "Then we're going to exsplore more today." "But isen't the father coming today." "That's exactly why we're going to explore." They walked further into the forest further and deaper."We're going to have to leave the ophanage when we're 15 anyway." "Well I don't like it they Just want to use your power." "But I bet that it'll be more exiteing than this boring old place." "It's a comvent how exiting is that."

"And call me big sister." "Big sister hu, but I'm taller than you." "Well that's because girls grow up mentally before phyisicaly." "No wonder you chest is flat as a pancake." "what did you say." She glared dager's at her brother.Gurgle they both started to laugh."I forgot lunch,we probaly need to go back now I bet the father guy is gone by now." Rosette took a step forward only for the ground to cave beanthe her,Joshua reached for her hand only to follow her lead in falling. They fell into a very dark cavern."OUCH my lug it hurt's." Joshua looked at his sister's leg a large gash enclined down her nee."It's only a scrach rosette,it's nothing seariouse." "But it hurt's." "Fine." he put his hand's infront of her nee and the gash and all the blood disapeared."Thanks joshua." "Ohh it's nothing beside's thank me after I save you from an outlaw with a single pistol." "You read to many western's." "But why why can't I heal my own wound's and sickness but can heal other's." Rosette pulled him up. "It's ok I'll protect you,and as long as you bring hope to other's I'll be there." joshua looked to the floor with a pained exsppression on his face. "Look the moss is glowing thi is like a real adventure." A door stopped them from going any further."There's writing on the door." "Holy magdalen sleep, I can't read anymore it's to-" He touched the door and a bright light elumanated the cavern. They walked in slowly.

"Who dare's awaken me." Candle's elumanated the dark chamber that they were in. "who are you." Rosette asked looking for where the the voice had come from finaly fiding where it had come from.A violet boy was nealing near a casket. " I'm Chrono a devil." "What do you mean by devil." "Exsactly that a thing feared by human's something that come's from the darkness of night, nevermind that this is a tomb you must lea-" He fell to his nee's. "I'm out of energy it's been decade's sciece then." "Your hungery I've got something." "You had food all along and you didn't pull it out" "It's for emergency's only and he look's ike he need's to eat." She turned around."here"

"Thank you." After that day Rosette and joshua visited freequently."A story are you shure the last one made you cry." "I'm fine,and i'm shure I'll like it." Rosette grabbed chrono's hair."This is going to get braided." "You don't have to." "But it alway's get's in your face." "I've got a story for you about the stream's in the sky." "You mean the milky way." "No the astral line A stream of life this stream is made of people's soul every time something is born a somall peace of the astral line come's down to give it life,And every time someone die's the astral go's back to the line, this cycle has going on for century's." "So you mean if we went to the astral line we could meet someone that had already died." "I'm not so sure I only herd this from someone else." He looked at the ground sadly."That's great we'll go there to." He put his hand on rosette's sholder."We're going to be exporer's when we grow up me and rosette,the amazon the savanna the polar ice cap's and if we get to see the astral line's then we will be famouse." Rosette finshed chrono's braid. And Joshua fell into a deep sleep.

"He out cold and just a while ago he was bursting with energy." "I know but I'd rather study to be a doctor then be an explorer." "For your brother." "It's funny isen't it he can heal other people's injurie's and sickness but he can't heal his own, But god isen't fair I probaly won't become a doctor." "Please don't tell joshua." "Ok." Chrono sat in the darkness half dousing off,when he herd a sound."Rosette what are you doing hear so late." "He's decited to go with them to get stonger."

"Rosette how should I put this -" "YO." Chrono froze horror eched on his face.He ran from her toward's the voice. This over whelming power it has to be him."Chrono what's wroung.""Aion come to mock me." "Ohh how can you be so cruel after all we've been through." "And I have a deal to make join me and even add your horn's." horn's. "OHH let me help the curiouse lady,Horn's are owr power sorce chrono has no horn's because I tore them off and now her has no energy." "Chrono you know full well when A bird has a broken wing can't fly, My work is with the slayer of a hundred." "I refuse I found a little somthing that you can't see from way up there in the sky and if I go with you now everything I have worke dfor would be distroyed." " I thought you woud do this so I already gave them to somebody, Dear girl your brother is a very vasanating subject." "What did you do to joshua." "Come on." Chrono grabbed her hand and raced into the forest leaping into the air in a burst of light.Chrono's child like form disapeared and it's place was a very arousing male demon."Chrono what's happening." 


	4. answer's and pain to hard for retelling

"Why are we flying." "This is my true form the other was to save me from astral depletion, that's how we're flying." "We must stop Aion from giving your brother my horn's they were never met for human's in the first place." I landed softly on the ground in front of the seventh bell and Rosette rushed out of my arm's. "ROSE-"I only used a bit of power but I'm this weak this is pitiful. I herd Rosette cry I ran towards her in a speed no human could match grabbing her I forced her over my sholder putting my arm out to stop the time freeze to get to rosette or me. "Let go I need joshua let go." "I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to go to a meaningless dealth ." I landed softly in the grass far from her brother. "If this keeps going your brother will be lost and I cannot help without a contract I'll be dead by morning." "Chrono what's a contract." "It was used to contract a devil to you without using their horns they would take the life force of the human they were contracted do you understand Rosette we still have time let's figure something out ok ." "But he's -." "Don't you understand Rosette your life would be short and you would be in great pain all your life." she was quiet for a moment. " I promised I would protect him but I don't think he understood he thought we felt sorry but we wanted to become explorers but he didn't understand chrono will you come with me to find him and we'll become explorer's together me you and joshua together and we'll write it in a book together." i understood how she felt but still what kind of life would she lead her time would be gone before she ever grew old. But she gave me strenght to return from the darkness.

I set her on the ground lightly."Then Rosette christopher I make a contract with you."

Present day.

" You see I loved her but she had so much pain so much. A nd I could never stop it for I was the one that caused the most of the pain." "I've told you what I can Rosette It's so painful to go back to the time when she had lit my path towards freedom. The one thing I can tell you is about the picture."

1924 San frinsico

"Come on we have not had a nice time in a while." Az pleaded. "I guess it would not hurt to spend some time at the carnaval" Rosette mumbled. "Then it's decided." "Let's go." Az add happily that she won the battle. They laughed played game's. The time of their life was going at this moment this time. They looked at the dance floor. "May I have this dance milady" "of course you may." sattela added. "It would be an honor." "I bet she can't dance." Rosette wisperd evily. But of course she was wrong and sattela danced as graceful as a princess. She smiled towards rosette dareing her to try and dance. "Come on chrono." We both went onto the dance floor. " Rosette I don't think we were ment to dance." "Shut up I haven't danced since I was twelve at easter." "Pull your foot forward." I did as asked but I stepped on rosette's foot instead."I'm sorr-" She dug her boot heal into my foot. We were angry then and got into a stompping match which turned out to be the dance move's. We were over whelmed that we were dancing . After the dance a photographer came over and sattela payed for the photo."I wat to be by chrono because I payed for it. He took the picture and went to develop it.

Present day.

"That's all I can say Rosette."

A\n I'm evil with suspence Next time chrono meet's an old friend.


End file.
